1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an identification and examination unit for illuminating a specimen with a complete spectrum of light including ultraviolet, visible, amd infrared radiation. More specifically, the present invention relates to a cabinet structure including light sources which emit light in the aforementioned wavelengths for identification and examination of specimens by a camera mounted on the top surface of the cabinet structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, cabinet structures have been designed for inspecting and photographing specimens for only special and limited purposes. For example, illumination cabinets are known which include light sources for illuminating an object to be photographed with visible light and other cabinet structures have been designed for illuminating objects with radiation of different wavelengths in order to simulate natural daylight. However, none of the prior art cabinet designs provide illumination means for inspecting, examining, photographing, or viewing specimens under a variety of combinations of lighting conditions throughout the complete spectrum of light. In addition, prior art structures have not had the capability of examining both large and small specimens with the same structure without making extensive modifications to that structure.
The following patents are illustrative of prior art photographic apparatus combined with illuminating cabinets or light supporting structures:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,290,793, Alderman, 7/21/42 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,433,133, Lindsey, 12/23/47 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,085,154, Kelsh, 4/9/63 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,119,301, Beattie et al, 1/28/64 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,696, Tucker et at, 1/16/73 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,403,892, McFarlane er al, 7/9/46 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,771,002, Mayo et al, 11/20/56 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,933,012, Church, 4/19/60 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,263,582, Gatley et al, 8/2/66 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,611,897, Owens, 10/12/71 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,734, Mey, 2/12/74 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,249,443, Macbeth, 12/11/17 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,423,882, Radford, 7/25/22 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,093,319, Gamain, 6/11/63 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,355,982, Rendina, 12/5/67 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,725,461, Amour, 11/29/55 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,836,707, Stitt, 5/27/58 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,080, Mallory, 7/17/73 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,873, Mallory, 3/11/75 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,441, Ott, 5/23/78
The Alderman patent discloses a hood structure containing means for illuminating an object to be photographed in a camera mounted on top of the hood structure.
Lindsey discloses a portable and collapsable stand for cameras including illumination means disposed on sloped side supports on opposite sides of the optical path of the camera mounted on the top of the support.
Kelsh discloses a cabinet for making photographic prints from a roll of film including infrared light sources, and ultraviolet light sources both above and below the film to be reproduced.
Beattie et al discloses a lighting system for a photographic camera including a plurality of light sources on opposite sides of the optical axis of the camera for illuminating an object from the top, and a subassembly disposed behind the object to be photographed for back-lighting the same.
Tucker discloses a photographic apparatus in combination with a camera including a plurality of light sources for top lighting the specimen to be photographed and a plurality of light sources for back lighting the specimen.
Other similar prior art devices of a similar nature to those discussed above are illustrated in the following U.S. Patents:
The following U.S. Patents disclose cabinet structures including illumination means for simulating natural daylight in order to detect the true color of objects being examined:
The following U.S. Patents disclose state of the art of daylight sources per se designed for various uses:
All of the above prior art references merely point out a long felt need in the art for a cabinet structure having the capabilities of substantially all of the prior art devices in a single unit to provide for complete flexibility and versatility in the identification, examination, inspection, or photography of specimens of many different forms.